Love at Last Sight
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Max is getting married, by a choice of reluctance. Will she follow through? Will she follow her heart?
1. Let's Pretend

**Love at Last Sight**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it never will. The only profit being made here is a hell of a lot of boredom bust.

* * *

**Let's Pretend**

She silently slid from under the covers, avoiding any chance of waking him. Quickly she grabbed her black zip up sweatshirt from the suitcase she always kept packed and pulled it on to cover the chill of her sweat sodden body. The dreams always had a way of worming into her precious few hours of sleep.

Not a single floorboard creaked to the soft patter of her bare feet across the wooden floors. She stopped as she approached the great window in the sizable lounge. Her dark eyes half-mindedly peered out into the fog lit city sky.

It had been months since _he_ left her life and still she had herself wondering how things got so complicated. When did everything in her life get so painful? Things weren't supposed to be this way. Her fingers insistently fiddled with the hemming of her dark tank top.

She didn't in her wildest dreams foretell the absurdity of this happening to her. This place, this time, this life, when did it all happen?

How she felt without _him_… what _he_ did to her. Why he left, what _he_ said. It wasn't as if she'd planned for it to happen, she hadn't in her wildest dreams considered the _possibility_. Why was _he_ always clouding her mind? _He_ wasn't the guy she was due to walk down the aisle with.

Max shook her head silently berating herself. It didn't matter anymore, it was all over now.

Terminal City was eradicated, they evacuated as many as possible. So many died. Things were settling, but she was back at square one. Hiding and fitting in with the rest of the world. She led them into war swearing to prevail, and killed them. Logan tells her it is okay, it's not her fault, and she doesn't believe it.

She had moved in with Logan into a new place in a new sector. The place was huge, he bought it for her. Picturesque it was with its cobble stone pathway and hardwood floors, too exquisite for her tastes. Perfect neighborhood, perfect scenery, perfect everything all wrong. He cooked for her night after night; he cleaned the place, and asked absolutely nothing of her. They woke, ate breakfast, ate lunch, ate dinner, and slept together, all the same. Yeah it was definitely what you'd could call _living the _dream. He was making her _bored_.

At first she expected that he would want more from her. After the cure he was so happy and eager to carry on what both Max and he started one agonizingly long year before. She had thought he would be more forceful, and it infuriated her that he was so patient. Yet an engagement isn't exactly what one could call imperceptible. Marriage to Max meant relinquishing herself to Logan in nearly every dimension she had saved. Marriage she did realize was a pretty indefatigable devotion.

The worst part was the culpability that poured over her conscience.

It was _his_ fault.

She found herself comparing the two men often. Unable to forgive herself of some of the treachery she had helped provoke. The unforgiving screw up that for a change was her mistake, rather than his.

Not even for a moment would Max be foolish enough to disregard Logan's devotion. He truly was a great guy, she loved him… like she loved the rest of her friends. Yet somehow she found herself tangled in a marriage she didn't have the heart to stop. Her heart was already taken, and ripped away.

Max nearly snorted at the thought, that stupid ass didn't even have a clue.

She was unfaithful to Logan for the sheer proof. Now she lived each day on autopilot, vacantly, just _passing the time,_ waiting for something indescribable.

Damn _him_. Damn Alec for making her feel this way. For making her love him the way she did.

She couldn't tell you when it had happened. One day she just found herself head-over heels in love with the guy she had always thought to bitterly hate. Logan was just a security blanket, she knew this by now. Over the years his softness had matted, and his warmth dissipated. She had come to feel like a prize blatantly boasted off for all to see.

It was getting _old_.

In two days she was to be wed, two very slow moving days. The wedding was to be an extravagant wedding. All white and gold, Logan did more of the planning than she. Original Cindy and she went out a week ago to purchase her beautiful dress. It was like nothing she had worn in her life. She felt like another person in that gown.

She pretended to be elated. As cruel as it sounded he was just a second choice. Their time had come and passed, Logan just blinded himself from seeing it. Max was always good at pretending though. Pretending she was alright, pretending not to love, pretending to hate, yeah it was a peculiarity she had always kept. It was right up there with rebuttal.

It was a rarity for Max to smile these days. There was a quota that Alec had always maintained, at least one smile a day. Only guys with his eminent dexterity in thievery could ever steal them from her. He was always like that. Genuinely having a good heart, though often led astray, distracted by pretty colors and tastes to be tasted. He denied her though. Alec, that is. He left without a second look back and God did it hurt.

She was still loved, mercilessly, Logan he praised her. She was lonely despite his best efforts.

She was so envious, at whoever stole _his_ heart. She needed him, wanted _him_ to hold her like he once would. Of course that was before, when she and Alec artfully had their way with each other, behind Logan's back.

Yeah she was guilty, but remorseful? No not that. What she had with Alec, she would never be sorry for. They were good together. Nobody knew what they had, not even now did a soul figure it out. Not even Cindy. What they discovered was worth more than any treasure she had ever fenced off in her life.

She was in love, head over heels, turn your world upside down, heart flopping in your chest kinda _in-love_.

Logan said she changed, but he still loved her. She hated that he still did. In a way she hoped he would just leave her, leave her and her broken heart.

Max felt like a sore loser, she cried every night he left her for two weeks, and wanted to since then. But her tears had to dry sometime; her heart would mend after she quit picking at the scab. In time she would let it go, let go of that which was never meant to be.

After all within the next forty eight hours she would become Mrs. Logan Cale.

The simple notation made her stomach queasy. She'd become aware long ago of Logan's tactful method of ridding her of the part of her she kept cosseted. And she let him.

Reluctantly Max trudged back to the room she called her own. The room she shared with the man who was not the love of her life, just a substitute. She slid under the heavy down blanket that matched the rest of the décor Logan had chosen.

His arm clutched her waist instinctively and he mumbled her name. She tensed at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. It just didn't feel right. Once you go transgenic you don't go back, isn't that right? Max allowed herself to be grappled by the man she once said to love.

She always was good at pretending.


	2. Uncomforting Circumstances

**Love at Last Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel; if I did I would have given fellow fans more.

**A/N: **I wasn't actually sure if I wanted to continue this, then I just got an idea. Now I am working with it. Thanks for the support guys!

* * *

**Uncomforting Circumstances **

Max toyed with the remote, having found nothing good on TV. She could hear Logan at the computer typing away, which came as no surprise. Despite the fact that TC was gone and the majority had been evoked and killed, he insisted on doing some _good_. She hated it. When he worked, so did she. It was a mutual consent that she didn't remember ever so _stupidly_signing on to.

She stared at the clock, seconds ticking away. She wished that someone would grab a club and knock her out for the next day and a half, that way she could get it over with.

Aggravated by her train of thought she began tapping her foot on the coffee table. She hadn't really realized what she was doing until Logan came from around the corner and scowled at her, clearly bothered. The frown was similar to one he would've given his niece. "Max I'm trying to do some work here" he sniped. She had a deep unceremonious desire to jump up and tell him to _go to hell_, or to get over it, or _something_. Instead she obediently nodded and turned back to stare blankly at the TV. It took every ounce of control.

Original Cindy had told her to _'chill baby boo, it's just your pre-weddin' nerves, and it'll all be good after da big show.'_ It had just made her feel even jitterier. She had heard all sorts of awful stories about marriage; she had even first handedly witnessed a foster mother stuck with a stickler. That woman, well let's just say she was not a happy camper and their marriage, awful. They fought, she cried, he hit, he abused, she let him… since then she'd never felt comfortable with marriage notations.

To make matters any worse, it just didn't feel right. Nerves smerves, Max had nerves of steel. Marriage should have been a breeze_, if only she loved him_. It was starting to feel like she was stuck in one of those pre-pulse gut-wrenching soap operas. It was ridiculous. Pretty soon someone was bound to die, if her soap life kept its pace.

Somberly she jumped to her feet and headed to the kitchen, not like she had anything much better to do. It wasn't long before her head popped in the refrigerator and she began poking around at the many pans of pasta. Logan's way of making her _happy_.

"Max?" Logan called as she finished up with the leftover chicken she had found and reheated in the microwave. "Max? I need you to come here, we got something!" he called eagerly. She rolled her eyes _'we got something?' more like I got something. I got something to do, people to beat, Lucky me. Yet somehow _anything _is sounding better than lounging around _here

Half stoked she made her way to the ever so popular computer space filling the dead space at the end of a hall.

"What's up?" she grinned falsely.

"I found something, something on Josh" Max's eyes lit up in delight, an emotion she seldom experienced in the past year. Josh was long lost in one of the many bombings; still she could not forsake him as dead.

"Are you sure?" she paused trying not to get her hopes up. It wouldn't be the first time they'd been misled. There were many rescues and many disappointing dead-ends with no Josh. She had gone to many of these buildings they were practically all the same. Testing, prodding, why they didn't find the scientist that had mixed them up in the first place, well that was beyond her. All the studying was just a waste of time and government funding, more _funding_. What morons.

That was when it started, with Alec. He was just there, much unlike Logan had been. Logan was too busy with the S1W stuff and tracking down the _'freaks'. _He'd send Alec and her on _missions_, and before she knew it they were friends. Then friends became more, and they would sneak to see each other nearly every night. Max shook the dreadful guilt at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Positive. There is an empty warehouse building downtown, main an-nd sixth. It is a government funded another one of those testing centers; there was a paper trail up to wazoo. I've got the blueprints here, it is pretty high tech" he paused and glanced up at her nervously "I know that you and Alec…"

"Hold up, you didn't _call him,_ did you?" Max bit in with a vexed edge, hand on hip jutted out in disdain.

"Well…" he began to explain.

"Logan, you'd better call him back and tell him I don't need any help" she demanded with a tone of demureness. She just hated when he made the shots without her, weren't couples supposed to discuss things?

"Max it's too la…" he started once again to be cut off by her frantic voice.

"No Logan I mean it! You know our track history, you know he's just gonna get in the way..." She insisted in hopes that it would change his mind.

"But last time you…"

"Save it, when he gets here you can just tell him I don't _need_ his annoying ass." Max spun around and to her disbelief found those cold hazel eyes watching her with a hint of amusement, and if she didn't know any better she would say resentment, pain. She let her eyes graze over his long lean body as he stood propped up against the door frame; he seemed to be doing the same with his uncanny leering gaze. She had to admit stubble, it did give him a ruggedly sexy kinda look.

Stubbornly she folded her arms across her chest and looked away, when she looked back she only found the cocky veneer he often used as a mask. He did it whenever he wasn't in the sharing mood, it hurt knowing that they weren't that close anymore. It hurt to have to see him at all. After months of avoidance, the inevitable finally had occurred.

"Now Maxie, that wasn't very nice" he slyly grinned. His voice making her flood with past tenderness of heartbreak, that feeling she tried to push away. It was all rushing back.

She decided to ignore the comment and make up for loss time "Good, you heard me. Now I don't have to repeat it." She watched him feeling slightly ashamed. At his look of determination she glowered, he wasn't going to make this easy as she had hoped. "Now go home Alec" she hissed with resolve staining her voice.

"No can do Maxie, if there's any chance of finding Josh, I'm helping. Sides' I'm already here, all ready to go" he goaded knowing fully well that she would take him on.

_She never could give up a fight._

"Well… just… fine." Max glared at him and huffed pushing past him, and out the front door with a loud _Slam_, somehow managing to jab an elbow in his stomach along the way.

_But then again, she never ceases to surprise a guy._

"Anything else I can do for you Logan?" Alec raised a brow in hilarity of the not so very amusing situation. Logan gave a slight smirk and shook his head at the frolics. Thinking it was nothing more than the customary Max-hate-Alec relationship, he turned back to the screen and got back to work.

Max stormed down the cobble stone pathway whipping her leather jacket on. Alec moseyed behind hands in his pockets. She kept her pace until she neared his newest ride, a black Camaro, white stripes down the middle, chrome in all the right places, recently repainted.

He got into some car deals a while back. She was more than positive the ride wasn't his, well not legally anyways. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have an incensed urge to get behind the wheel and test her out. Since she lost her _baby_, well let's just say _Betsy_ just wasn't the same.

She stopped short of the passenger door, eliciting a surprised "Shit" as the man nearly toppled over her smaller frame. Max glared and shoved him into the side of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here Alec?" her fist clenched his black t-shirt shoving with each accentuation of the words. He grimly removed her fingers from his shirt and pushed them back to her. Fussily patting his shirt back the way it had been.

"First of all, I just had this painted" he pointed to the car in aggravation. "Second… You know Max I didn't think you would need to ask…"

"Well I am, so spill" She hostilely glared and crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously attempting to maintain her poise.

He shook his head, wondering when things became so icy between them again. It was more a rhetorical musing than anything, he already knew. It was about the time that he left her, and hooked up with Jessie. The time he concluded that he didn't like being her bitch. The time he decided their _relationship_ was just making things worse, for _everyone_.

"Max, I came to help you get Josh, I already told you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. " Logan said that you needed a hand, that the last time you took down one of these government... _whatevers_, you barely made it outta there. I just came to help Max. Why do you have to make such a big fuss every time someone tries to help? Huh?" his voice softened at the remainder of his spiel.

"I don't" she frowned "I just don't want _your_ help" Max scowled unable to look in his eyes, knowing fully well what she would see. The single expression made Alec cringe he hadn't meant to hurt her. Not ever. Everything he did was supposed to make things better for her, not this.

"Well you got me anyways, so suck it up" he growled, more from the hurt of her aversion for him than anything else.

"Whatever" she shook her head in disappointment. "You know, I ask one thing from you. One thing Alec! To leave me the hell alone, to stay out of my life once and for all! So what do you do?" she huffed and stormed past him to the passenger door. She opened it and plunked in leaving Alec to heave a sigh calming his nerves before following to the driver side. The two of them realizing that this day was going to be excruciatingly long.

Silently Max stared out the window, noting the gratifying rumble of the engine as Alec turned the key in the ignition. She refused to turn to face him, partially because of the self-reproach that began to suffocate her, mostly for the betrayal she still felt from him.

Alec took one peek out of the corner of his eye to see that she was facing the other direction, aside from that he kept his eyes glued to the road. He was angry by her; that she would be so callous despite his helping her, but mostly that she wouldn't even look him in the eye. She was _pissed_.

"Turn right here" Max mutely whispered.

"I thought it was on sixth and main."

"It is, turn right" she edged. Hesitantly he obliged. "Stop here" she ordered silently.

"Max, wait we're nowhere near main yet" his words were cut off by the sound of the door slamming in his face.

Frenzied he jumped out and followed her brisk pace. "Max, what are you doing?" she ignored him and kept walking. "Max" he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her, she _let him_.

"Max? Where are you going?" she averted her eyes from his, finding her boots much more interesting.

"Alec, I can't do this…" she softly muttered off.

"What? What is it that you _can't _do?" he asked. When she kept looking away, he tenderly raised her chin to face him.

Her big brown eyes sadly gazed up at him, they were beckoning to him, and what he saw he hadn't expected. Adoration, shame and pain…it took a lot to make Max show these things. Her arms hung limp to the side, her eyes glazed over with a sheen of unshed tears, her bottom lip trembled.

He hesitantly took her in his arms. At first her whole body tensed but soon her body melded to his.

They fit perfectly he'd nearly forgotten what it felt to have her in his arms.

He breathed in her heady scent, satisfied that she still used the same citrus shampoo.

Her hands lay on his chest and her cheek against his heart.

She pushed away brashly.

"No, you can't do that" she hissed, a single tear making his heart wrench.

He had begun to ask what she was talking about when she cut in. "You can't just trudge back in my life, and think that it's all okay. Cuz it's not, we're not Alec. I'm…" she swallowed, _hard_. "I'm getting married" she said so softly that he had barely caught it.

He paused and watched her really unsure of what to say. "You're right Max… I'm sorry."

"No" she laughed tremulously "you're not" she growled angrily heading back to the car. He followed unsure about what had just happened. She was clearly upset, he couldn't understand why. She was an engaged woman, wasn't she supposed to be happy? She was with the man of her dreams, nothing holding them back, right?

The moment he sat in the seat beside her she said in her steadiest voice "After we take this place down I want you to go away. I will find someone else to help me if I need it." His breath caught in his throat at the even dry tone of her voice. He found himself wishing that things would uncomplicated themselves. That he hadn't screwed things up so badly, that she hadn't given herself away. That they could still be whatever they had been before.

After he started the car up again the space again drown with taut silence.

Max mutely scolded herself for breaking down, she hadn't meant to. Everything was just too much. Having him sitting right next to her, but not be able to touch him. Having him right there, but so far away. It made her heart ache with a heavy dip. Sorta like when you drive over a hump in the road and your stomach leaves you.

This was not a good start to a very long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for my reviewers, you convinced me to keep going.


	3. Technical Difficulties

**Love at Last Sight**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Dark Angel, no infringement intended.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It gave me the juice to write chapter three! Here y'all go.

* * *

**Technical Difficulties **

"Al-lec!" she whispered in a deep growl, he smirked at her back. She was just so cute when she was pissed off. "Stop that!" she hissed again planting a heel in his boot, desperately hoping that it hurt in the slightest bit.

It was driving her nuts having him breathing and whispering and jibing little things in her ear, he didn't even realize what he was doing. Arrogant son of a…

"Guards" he hushed. Making her eyes momentarily close at the sensation of the warm air tickling her neck. Being this close in proximity, in _another_ broom closet with him, was driving her up the wall. With his overwhelming smell of his scented body wash and leather jacket, the feel of his steady breathing, mostly the ever so frequent squirming causing him to brush up against her or balance himself.

"Fuck this…" she moaned and reached for door handle. Not before his hand grasped hers in his own. The feel of his rough fingers kneading over her knuckles made her want to turn around and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Hold on Max, they'll hit an alarm way before we take them out" his deep rumbling yet mocking voice sent sensations in the bottomless pits of her stomach.

She was disgusting herself, but it wasn't as if she just couldn't make the feelings disappear.

"I know that" she hissed pulling her fingers from his in a gibing manner. "Don't touch me" she muttered soon after in an obstinate manner.

The feel of his never-ending breathing resumed and she struggled against the temptation of turning around and taking full advantage of this dull situation.

They would've if _Jessie_ hadn't come into the picture.

Max tensed momentarily. "What's wrong Max?" he sighed sensitively. She cranked her around and glared at him.

"What's wrong?" she mocked rolling her eyes at the absurdity of his inquiry. "Yet again I'm stuck in a closet that I can't even move in, with _you_ of all people and you're _wasting_ your time asking me what's _wrong_?" she shook her head malevolently and turned away from his gaze immediately. The tension seemed to be rising and it was suffocating her, feeling immobile, even more so infatuated, then there was the defiant misunderstanding between the two.

"Fine, I was just asking…" she could've sworn that stuck his tongue out in spite of her, with that childish tone he belayed on her. Funny that she would fall for the juvenile one and rancor the mature one.

Max scuffed her feet against the dusty floor, Alec gruffly told her to stop, that someone would hear her and it was just annoying. It was quite comical coming from Alec, the _Prince_ of all that is _Annoying_. Max made sure to point that out. She also checked to see if the guards had left, practically every twenty seconds.

It was hopeless, hopelessly _tormenting_.

"You know Maxie, I never thought you'd ever be the type to marry" Alec mused aloud. She was sure his tone was a little condescending or _jealous_? Max scolded herself silently, why would Alec care about that anyways? Against her better judgment she retorted back.

"Well I guess you just don't know me that well then" her voice sounded in a tone of finality. Silently hoping he would shut up and get the hell out of her bubble. Beside the facts, she didn't want to get into that right now, it would just remind her of the nagging thought that she didn't really want to get married. That she was just going with the flow.

"Just saying" he defensively stated.

Max just couldn't help it, she full bodily turned around, nearly toppling over some cleaning jugs. Her glare was enough to melt any _ordinary_ into stone. "Well don't then, I don't ask you about your life so don't question mine." Lucky for Alec he was no _ordinary_.

Her frown dissipated at the glimmer of hurt in his eyes. Hastily she turned her back on him, this time falling over a couple buckets. His strong warm arms caught her from alarming the guards. Unable to help herself she shrugged him off, elbowing him once fiercely. He wasn't _allowed_ to touch her, not _anymore_.

If only he would just _listen_ to her, or better yet _leave her be_ for once.

Fat chance.

"Watch it Maxie, if I didn't know any better I would say that you were getting some cold feet" In fear of what might come out of her lips, she returned her attention back to the guards, again.

Relieved by the fact that the two tubby guards were gone she slipped out the door. Alec followed wordlessly, to Max's surprise. She had honestly expected him to push her further into the subject.

Out the corridor, through the hallways they continued. Avoiding security cameras that were placed in the same places as any other one of their 'testing facilities' and to _security central_ they skulked in silence.

But something was off. Where were the guards?

The pair had stopped dodging into empty rooms by the time they reached the third floor, they had come to the conclusive realization that it was vacant. The place seemed, abandoned?

Alec's ears pricked to the sound of footsteps nearing. "Max" Alec breathed silently pulling her into the nearest doorway. Grouchily she pulled away and peeped around the corner. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a trap!

"Great" she muttered "White"

"Yeah, and his gang of shin-banging girlies" Max gazed idly toward him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Let's get outta here" Max uttered.

"Good plan" Alec led the way to a double paned window looking out to the roof of the second floor.

Ambivalent about what she was doing Alec stepped to the side. Then watched as Max noisily swing a chair through the window, effectively splaying glass in all directions. Alec grimaced at the clatter it caused, and jumped after her, racing off into the darkened night.

* * *

"So it was an ambush?" Logan awed. He said it so blasé, like he didn't put them in a situation where they could have been torn apart by vicious, man-eating, snarly mutts. Something about it just ticked Alec's nerves.

"Yeah, that about covers it, next time you send me on one of your 'Samaritan runs' would ya give me that Intel?" he waved his hands to prove his point.

"Alec" Max rebuked slapping him upside the head. Figures that she would go back to telling him off.

"What?" he griped turning away and mumbling something along the lines of "stupid dogs, stupid Logan."

"How do you think they figured it?" Max mused twiddling with a pen she picked off Logan's desk.

"Would you quit that?" Logan scowled and tore it from her, only to slap it down on the desk again. Max rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They must've noticed the patterns, I mean it's not the first place you've broken into Max."

"Right" she sniped back. Alec watched in amusement as she placed both hands on hips, as her lips twitched into a pursed frown.

_So much for 'life in paradise.'_

"Max, there's no need to get _snappy_ on me" came Logan's as always 'regal' retort.

"What?" she growled. "_Snappy_? Please, hardly, I mean I could be…" her voice helplessly trailed off at the hysterical laughter erupting from the other side of the room. "What's your problem" Max heatedly growled through clenched teeth.

"Nothing" Alec's smile shrunk, lazily the corner of his mouth tipped up in a slight smirk. A mockingly, irritable, want to smack it off his face kind of look.

"I'm going to bed" Logan interrupted and stormed off to the bedroom.

Both Max and Alec stood in silence for a few silent moments, awkwardly glancing at one another. He pushed off the wall he leaned against and slipped out of the room, leaving her to herself.

Not long later she found him rummaging around in Logan's refrigerator… her refrigerator. She was going to have to get over that, his and hers. It was all theirs now.

"I don't exactly have any place to stay you think…?" his voice caught her off guard as she realized she had zoned out.

"Yeah, couch's all yours" she spun on heel away from him, disappearing off into a room. There was no guest room on the count that Logan didn't like guests. The whole layout had Logan scribbled all over it.

Alec figured that _Max's_ place wouldn't have been so… blah. Matching décor, marble counter tops, it was all _Logan-_y. Too chic for Max's tastes he was sure.

His attention focused on the light footfall nearing. Blanket and pillow in hand Max stood in front of him with a bored expression. He smirked and held out his hands in taking. "What? No goodnight kiss?" he teased lightheartedly.

Her eye's flashed a light flicker of _longing_, he thought, but it was just as quickly covered with the exasperation he had established all day. His heart leapt at the thought, but face still held the amusement it belayed before.

His grin still plastered in place, she stuffed the bedding in his face.

"Goodnight Alec"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, my muse is tormenting me. Also I am contending with my finals. This just happens to be what I have gotten down. Tell me what you think, if you have suggestions for this fic. Right now I am going where my mind sweeps me.


	4. One Day

**Love at Last Sight**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

* * *

**One Day**

His fingers intertwine in her hair pulling her face to his.

She shivers at the feel of his soft lips coming into contact with hers.

Everything else just... _disappears_.

Neither would like anything more than to stay in this moment forever.

She moans with a deep throated growl, she almost forgot she had. No other _man_ could make her feel this way.

Her fingers incessantly pull at his shirt and flick it away, where it land somewhere behind her forgotten.

His failure to remove her shirt fervently incites her impatience to do it herself.

Her tongue intermingles with his, battling for dominance.

He pulls her closer by the small of her back.

Her small hands stroke his upper back, _egging_ him on.

She whimpers at the loss of contact while his mouth travels down her neck and chest laying soft kisses along.

She avidly lifts his mouth to hers.

He wickedly pulls back, rebelliously _rousing_ her even more so.

He groans, sounding strangely like Logan… wait up! Logan?

Max's eyes snap open to the sight of Logan rubbing his eyes and clumsily finding his feet. Sweat coats her body in a light sheen.

It was just a dream!

Max cocked her head to the side in anguish. That was just snide, and wrong. Fiancé's to be married in only a day are not supposed to have livid dreams, especially when they are with your ex that nobody _ever_ knew about.

No, that was just _wrong_, tortuously _wrong_.

"Max?" Logan mumbles through a thick haze of sleep.

"I'm sorry" he grumbles. She assumes he was speaking of his uncalled for _freak out_ the day before. She should be used to it by now, him and his _freaks_, they were worse than hers _now-a-days_.

"Yeah… me too" she whispers with a sad light smile. Logan's face lights up in bliss. He hadn't actually expected her to take his apology so well. He had thought there would be more yelling, more arguing, and _worse_.

His sentiment lustful grin sent Max's nerves into knots, _and not the way he would have liked it_.

Logan's fingers lightly brushed over her bare shoulders.

She attempted to smile. It came out as more of a bemused gaze.

He leered over her, _warning_ her of his intentions.

His lips smash down on hers. He obviously didn't have the same effect on her as she did on him as she leaned back. Logan misjudging her action edged on. Max again leaned back nearly knocking over the lamp on the bedside table in the process.

"Lo-gan" she murmured in a low belligerent voice.

"Max" he sanctioned clearly bruised by her rejection.

"Alec's here" she whispered in a pleaded warning.

"Right… Alec's here…" he mulled in disapproval. "Can't you just tell him to go away?" Logan griped.

"Save it" she smiled in a bittersweet tart girly smile. "Sides… weren't you the one who called him" Logan scowled at being beat.

Relieved by the quick _save,_ she walked out of the room with a deep sense of wiltedness radiating off of her. All was well though, as it was soon replaced by a deep flush of catching an eyeful of Alec's bare chest.

She couldn't help it, staring. After all she _had_ just experienced a one-sided reminder of what he did to her when his shirt was off.

"Morning Max" he cockily smirked turning his gaze to hers. Embarrassed she turned away and headed into the kitchen; her favorite place in the house.

"Put a shirt on" she growled unable to help herself.

After rummaging in the fridge for a few moments she emerged with a jug of milk. His hazel eyes followed her movement in _envy_. It was always like that around her. _Envy_ pitting the bottom of his stomach. Logan didn't even realize what he had.

She finally caught wave of his staring and frivolously grinned reaching for a couple bowls. He had listened and put a shirt on.

He could see the slight flush rising up her neck.

"Stop that" she ragged with a good-humored tone.

"Stop what?" he smirked, receiving only a roll of the eyes.

"You want some?" she asked surprisingly, _civilly_.

Without a word he slid around her in the anything but tiny kitchen, brushing his fingers over her hips as he swept passed her. She tried to ignore it, _she really did_. But the skin seemed _cold_ the instant his fingers relinquished.

He began pouring himself a bowl.

Abruptly she hopped off her feet and onto the counter. Munching on her fruit loops, kicking her feet like a child, he loved that. Alec casually leaned against the counter opposite from her.

Awkwardly they watched each other.

"Max!" Logan berated tearing both of their attention away. "Where did you get that? I thought I threw out the box! You know I could make breakfast!" his voice reared on in a monotonous drear.

"Well you know _Ulrich_ don't ya Logan?" She smiled sickingly sweetly. "Well since _Ulrich_ is such good buddies with this costumer, _Logan_, I called…" She smirked, Logan's contact, she used his contact to get her fruit loops. And there were more boxes where that came from.

"You what?" Logan sternly mocked.

"Logan" she sighed. "You know I don't need fancy breakfast every morning, I like fruit loops" her heels banged the oak cabinets in pronunciation.

Alec watched admittedly amused.

"Do you have a suit yet?" Logan concisely turned to him, doing all but intimidating him, as he had _intended_.

Alec shrugged. "Nah, haven't gotten around to it… I was just thinking I would wear jeans and…"

"This is a formal event Alec, which means no jeans and leather jacket is going to be good enough. You and Max can go get one" Max eyes widened and she hopped off the counter.

"Wait! If this is some sick way of getting back at me for this morning, I'm sorry! Logan!" she implored desperately.

"I have work to do and I can't go around babysitting... _suit_ shopping" Logan huffed and turned, most likely to his beloved computer equipment.

Alec's amused eyes met hers.

"Well this is just great" she growled bitterly.

* * *

"This one then" he pleaded eager to get out of the store. Max stiffly turned to see a navy blue colored suit and shook her head.

"Yeah right… Logan would kill me if I let you wear blue."

"What's wrong with blue?" he stubbornly persisted.

"It won't match the _décor_" she mocked in the best Logan impression she could manage.

His inapt laughter caught her off guard.

"What's so funny"

"Nothing… well I mean aside from the fact that I have never seen you two fight this bad… _ever_."

"Whatever" she turned on heel to the back of the store.

Only minutes later she emerged with an armful of dress pants, shirts and coats. Alec scrunched his nose in disgust, _formal wear_.

* * *

"You wanna tie this thing" Alec growled, as Max sputter in laughter of watching his _patheticness_ try doing it himself.

"Fine…" she apprehensively stands in front of him, avoiding his eyes. "I can't believe you don't know how to tie a bow tie Alec" she mutters with a light tone.

"I can't believe you _do_" Max fitfully shook her head with a slight upward curve in her lips. Alec was staring at her, making her squirm under his microscope. Ogling was just crude, she swore she could hit him then and there.

"There…" she glanced up momentarily and in finishing patted it. Still his eyes didn't tear from her. "Who knew you'd look good in a tux, huh?" Max added blithely, desperately trying to soothe her temporary discomfort.

It must have clicked because the moment her cheery voice reached his ears he turned to the mirror. He momentarily adjusted the tie, and pulled on the dress coat. Still he found his eyes drawn back to her.

"So… is Jessie coming?" Max inquired. She couldn't help it that it came out with a gauche syllable. She couldn't help fumbling with question protruding her all day.

Alec froze dropping his hands from the coat. She was almost positive she spotted a flash of guilt. _Guilt_, nah she must be imagining things? _Right_?


	5. I Don't Care

**Love at Last Sight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel rights or anything Dark Angel... in fact I don't own a whole lot.

**A/N:** I know I've been forever, so if there is anybody who is still reading this, thank you. Letting this sit has given me a bit of perspective and I think I know where I'm going now.

* * *

**I Don't Care**

It was amusing to say the least. Alec attempting to tie his bow tie.

If I wanted to get all girly about it, I'd even consider it adorable... not that I ever would.

Finally like a four year old boy insisting on tying his own shoelaces he sputters for my help. Of course I grin like an idiot, it's amusing, remember?

I tease him a little because he can't do it himself and know my words will cool him down. I hate asking for help too. He loosens up and jokes back.

He's still acting the way he acted then. Like the rest of the world doesn't matter, like the only thing he sees is me. I guess the only thing I see is him too.

I have to wonder that maybe if I hadn't been so cruel and unfair to him half of the time that he might've stayed with me. If I would've had the chance to realize I never really wanted Logan like I want him. That he wouldn't be just another guest on the day of my wedding.

Even as I finish tying the tie he is still watching me intently. I glance up momentarily, just to reassure I'm not imagining it and can't help my eyes from fleeting away. It's unnerving, that gaze, it burns me.

"Who knew you'd look good in a tux, huh?" I say light-heartedly. However my words are anything but a joke. He looks good in whatever he wears, but I've never actually seen him all formal and sexy. My joke sort of falls flat and I know it sounded lame. I know it came out like a croak, but hell if I could help it being near to trembling.

As if sensing my discomfort for the first time he turns away from me and toward the full-length mirror. But still only a few seconds later, almost involuntarily his eyes drift over his shoulder and back to me.

The longing heated look he's giving me first makes butterflies flutter in my stomach, but quickly turns to resentment. He shouldn't look at me that way anymore, just like I shouldn't be dreaming he'd be the man in the tux up at the altar with me.

A flame is stricken within me as the thought becomes this glaringly painful throb in my heart, and I blurt out almost unwillingly "so... is Jessie coming?" It sounded invidious even to my ears.

And I know I've hurt him now, because he's snapped out of it almost instantly. And I feel a different kind of hurting.

He freezes and drops his hand from the coat he had been smoothing down. I have to wonder what that guilty look means. But I shouldn't make him that way, because he deserves someone to care about him like Logan cares about me. Even if saying _her _name leaves a pungent char in my throat. He deserves _her _after all I've ever put him through.

Quickly I amend at his agonizing expression "I mean it's none of my business... just Logan's pretty much invited you to the wedding and you're entitled to a date" and I know it's useless. I've already done the damage. The insinuation was already there and I already accused him with my tone.

He lowers his head and seems to be deliberating what to say next. I prepare myself for the worst. "No... uh..." his face contorts and looks me in the eye "Jess and I haven't been seeing each other for a while" he mutters. Which only confuses me... because he doesn't look so hurt anymore.

All I can manage now is a nod, as I look away uncomfortably. I don't want to know anything else. It seems that the more that I ask, the more questions I'm left with.

"Well, I guess this is the one then" he says turning back into the change room and grumbling something about a 'penguin' as he pulls back the cloth curtain.

I charge the tux to Logan's account and we get back to Alec's car.

I wait as patiently as I can for him to fumble around for his keys. Bored, I reach into the left pocket of the inside of that diehard leather coat. I feel him catch his breath and freeze up. I don't look at him and instead shake them in front of his face to make a point. I smirk a bit smugly, maybe a bit because I'm one of the couple girls that make him lose his head, and maybe a little because I'm always right.

He smiles sarcastically back at me with quick _thanks. _

He makes it a big gesture as he opens the door and I scowl at him. He's such an ass.

We drive in silence, until I play with the mp3s in the decked out stereo system.

You aren't stopped for sector passes so much in this part of town, because rich people are _good people,_ who apparently can do no wrong. So when Alec stops I am a bit surprised. But what surprises me even more is the look he is giving me.

"I know you want to ask" he says to me in a deep, rumbly, undeniably, attractive voice. I can't help but be affected by it. He looks at me soberly, but about what? I couldn't tell you. All seriousness drains from his face almost instantly, probably in response to my pitiful look of confusion.

"Alright" I sigh, trying my best to be annoyed and not intrigued. "You got me..." I say unsure "now what did I want to ask again?"

Gleefully he smirks at me, cheery that I've played along with his little game. It's relieving.

At least now I can breathe and think straight.

"You know you want to drive this amazing machine" he says cockily. And I hate to have to admit it, but ever since he's come back I've been admiring the car.

"Maybe a little..." I admit shamefacedly "but this thing's got nothing on my Ninja" I say glowering.

"Driving this will make you forget all about that bike" he grins. I frown even deeper. _Right_. He laughs at my probably pouty look and walks around to my side while I slip from the passenger seat to the driver's.

I can't help that the first thing I do is rub the steering wheel joyfully, Logan never lets me touch his rust-bucket. He's afraid I'll break it, like I busted up my bike. Not that I would've killed my poor bike had I been able to help it though... it was my poor baby Kawasaki or potentially saving poor Josh. If he knew me well enough he'd already know this.

Alec jumps in beside me and watches me silently, not interrupting my pensive moment.

He turned the ignition off when we stopped, likely so that I could experience the beast roar to life. Tenderly I twist the key and sigh contentedly after the car snarls to life. And god do I ever miss my Ninja in that very moment.

I smile over at him making sure he hasn't changed his mind. He just grins back, and makes a point to strap his seatbelt on. I roll my eyes... I do not drive _that _fast.

The drive home was exhilarating. I got to wheel around corners in the suburbs and speed through traffic signs. I was almost tempted to drive down the interstate but reminders of my wedding tomorrow and bachelorette party tonight made me resist. Alec hardly flinched in the passenger seat, no snivelling that I was going to fast or that I would crash. He just seemed to understand how it would soothe me. And he _trusted_ me.

We laughed as we sped past an old lady in diamonds and an outdated Cadillac who looked horrified.

Eventually I drive us home; it is almost dark by this point.

As I recklessly park next to the said rust bucket I sigh annoyed and make a face at the pitiful excuse for a motorcycle parked in my driveway. Why is _she _here anyway? Suddenly I can't help but be disappointed I hadn't accidently crashed into the hideous thing.

I reluctantly give Alec his keys back. "Not bad" I smirk.

* * *

I already knew she was here before I took a step through the door. That ugly bike Logan insisted on buying for her was destroying the curb appeal of my home. I still can't believe he bought her a motorcycle... he wouldn't even help me with _my _bike. He said it was because he wanted for her to get across town so that he could still do _business_ with her. What about my sanity?

Funny thing because the puffy red eyes that she is trying so hard to hide from me says that their relationship is more than business. The fact that the blonde always seems to come here when I leave the house _should_ make me suspicious, but I could care less. The fact that Logan jerked his hand out of hers the moment I set foot in the living room _should_ hurt me. The fact that I've come home to her stink in my dining room mixed with the lingering leftover scent of Beef Bourguignon, with evidence our most expensive bottle of Burgundy three-quarters empty on the table and boyfriend missing, _should_ put me in a homicidal outrage.

I suppose that it does look peculiar. My fiancé to be sitting on our expensive suede furniture intimately next to a woman who is so clearly infatuated with my man.

And it's then I see the disgusted look Alec is giving the scene. Apparently he thinks so too. Oddly this simple reaction of his is enough to make me feel alive again. I'm amazed that even after all I've ever done to him, he still cares.

"Oh... Max... Asha was just leaving" Logan jumps to defence in stammering words as though I could give two shits. "We were just discussing a... um... dilemma of hers" She snorts and glares at him feebly. I nod and walk away from the space and toward the balcony in the back.

It's not like it's the first time I've come home to this since he proposed.

I don't have to turn around to know he followed me out here. I grin as I hear him pop the cap off of a bottle of beer and turn to him with an outreached hand.

Alec hands me the beer and takes a sip of his own. He doesn't say anything at first, which I know is killing him. He _always_ has something to say, but today... today he just seems like he's walking on broken glass. Like he's afraid to say something that's gonna make me forsake him again.

I groan and roll my eyes "come on I know you have something to say, just spill".

He hesitates, and doesn't bother looking at me when he speaks. "So that doesn't bother you then Max?" he asks warily like I'm gonna snap. I might've, had he asked me this a year ago, but now, I just can't bring myself to care.

How can I possibly tell him that I stopped putting effort in with Logan, the day Alec became the center of my life? How could I tell him that Logan and I aren't _in love _with one another anymore? How could I possibly explain it to him when I can't even explain it to myself? How could I tell him that I already gave my heart away? That I knew the only reason Logan bothered to propose to me is to keep up appearances and hold a gala with a whole roomful of potential clients? That I am a prop to him in this little fairytale life?

"He's a big boy Alec. I'm not about to go telling him who he is and isn't allowed to care about" he just nods, clearly holding back something more from me. So we both stand there in comfortable silence, leaning over the railing just looking over the beautiful view of the sun setting over the ocean and drinking our cold beer.

"Sounds like the bachelorette brigade is here" he muttered at the commotion down the hall. I can't help but sigh a single time more.

"Led by the crazed bridesmaidzilla" I snicker when I hear OC shoe Logan to his own party. I know he won't bother saying goodbye to me. He mentioned that he's going to a swanky joint with some rich cousins for his stag, for all I care he could rent a stripper and call it a night.

"Guess that's my cue" he laughs.

I smile and say "Oh! But you could stay" jokingly, and I kinda wish he would. I don't know half of the women at the party, most are relatives of Logan's. Logan insisted and went behind me inviting a million old aunts and cousins as if I don't have any friends of my own.

Can I help that most women and I don't get along?

Cece and a couple other female transgenics said they'd try to make it. I didn't invite anyone. If I had it my way it would've been Sketchy, OC and me. In another universe I would've invited Alec and Joshua and my siblings too, but life is just unfair that way, isn't it?

He opens his mouth to respond to my theatrical invitation when OC gasps "He-ell no!" Alec looks at her and nods in agreement. "Hot-boy, when did you find your way back to the face of the planet?" she asks incredulously demanding a hug. "It's been a long time, where you bin hidin' at?" I couldn't help but feel guilty because I know it's my fault he's been MIA, and not his.

"Oh you know, here and there" he said squeezing her back.

Still touching his forearms but stepping back OC looks up at him "Stirring up trouble no doubt" she says with a mischievous snigger. "It's been too long, what six months?" He nodded with a bit of a shrug. "Well you're invited and you boy are staying. We gotta catch up". As he began to protest she ignores him and drags him toward the front door while stealing a cheeky grin my way "I have a whole trunk of booze and junk, help a sista out."

I couldn't help but snicker a little. No use in telling Cindy "no" she's never actually understood that one. Alec just grins at her persistent yet evasive trick and I can tell by the way his shoulders drop that he's surrendered.

This is my last night of freedom I get. And I can't stop those inkling feelings of that hope I felt when Alec told me he wasn't with Jessie come back to me in that moment that he boyishly grinned at OC.

I take another mouthful of my beer and watch Alec smiling as he carries in bagfuls of groceries for the party and Cindy laughing as she follows him in with a single bag. I realize that I miss my friends all being together at some bar or even just chilling. I don't really go out anymore, Logan frowns upon it. I don't do a lot of things I would like to. The Space Needle too far away from this home, my Ninja in some junk yard, unsalvageable. It's disappointing. I even miss jackass Normal with his 'Bip Bip Bip'. So I have to wonder, will I be able to do this?

I know Logan will take care of me. I know his intentions are mostly good. But is he gonna be faithful and loyal to only me forever from that day on? Will he actually love, honor and cherish me until death do us part? Or will the world that needs saving be more important? I'm not so sure.

* * *

**A/N:** Please give me opinions so that I know if I'm still going in the right direction with this one.


	6. Killjoy

**Love at Last Sight**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over anything Dark Angel, and am making no monetary profit for these words strewn into sentences and paragraphs... please... don't remind me!

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait... again. I just want to take a second to thank elin1982, LB, Leona Cazadora, throwerpro, darkaznangel452, and 452max for all your lovely reviews, and as well those of you who have alerted to my fic. Here is your update!

* * *

**Killjoy**

OC chases me from my seat on the railing of my balcony... a _normal _person would be horrified I was even up on the ledge on the second floor... _not OC_.

She drags me into the kitchen to meet some guests and pours me a tall glass of frothing beer... I am grateful. She races around filling people's drinks and cuts vegetables for the platters and gets Alec to mix the punch, chastening him for adding too much alcohol. I basically get to sit on my tush and wait for everyone to come to me.

I'm not too concerned about this turning into some racy party... I'm pretty positive that Logan's Great Aunt is the 'prude of all prudes' and she helped OC plan this shindig. Speaking of the Great One herself...

"Maxine, darling" she comes over and air kisses each cheek. "Aren't you looking lovely this evening?" I glance down at my attire... because I'm wondering how I look any different in a simple red cocktail dress. "I am so proud of my dear nephew, marrying an elegant young lady like you darling."

"Thank you" I say as politely as I possibly can, I know that she _does_ mean well... even if she does think my name is Maxine.

"Oh dear, you are so lovely..." she says and leans in giving me a whiff of old lady perfume she whispers in my ear "you are going to love what Cindy and I have planned for this evening" she says conspiringly with a suggestive wink.

I try not to look horrified as I seek out OC in my now crowded kitchen and suddenly I can't help but wonder if I should be taking back that 'racy' thought. But she's off hustling around getting the music adjusted and topping off women's champagne glasses. Instead I'm stuck with Alec who is trying very hard to not laugh at me.

When that crazy old bag finally leaves me be, he continues mixing punch with a wicked smirk. "What, you think this is funny?" I growl, bothered that he's amused at my expense. He doesn't say anything, he just shrugs his shoulders and takes my glass to top it off, again... and I seethe to myself some more.

"Max this party is da' bomb!" OC shrieks as she comes back into the kitchen and pries my beer mug from my fingers dragging me off into the living room... unwillingly. I am greeted and congratulated by several women that I don't actually know as she pulls me through hoards of people. I didn't realize she was inviting so many people, I mean hello... personal bubble space.

We dance for a bit, we play some ridiculous bachelorette games and then some drinking games. I drink everyone under the table of course. And Alec is nowhere to be seen otherwise I might actually have had some competition.

Logan's very gorgeous blonde second or third cousin asks about Alec, wondering aloud why a man was at my bachelorette party... confirming her thoughts I declare that he is gay.

So by two-thirty everybody, including Logan's crazy Great Aunt, are so wasted that they call to get a stripper at my doorstep and I decide that this is my cue and slip away.

Feeling sorry for myself I wander down under the balcony to get away from the rain, six-pack in hand. Understandably I am surprised to see Alec sprawled out on my lawn chair jacket thrown over himself.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask flippantly, and apparently he wants to ask the same thing too.

"Drunken elderly ladies..." he pauses thoughtfully and cringes "well, even I'm not that desperate Max."

I laugh... "Agnes?" I ask.

He shudders and confirms "Agnes..." I butt him over on the only dry lounge chair and take a seat at the end.

I crack the top off another bottle... hating how strongly I smell of booze. I'm not drunk, because transgenics don't get drunk, not easily.

Alec sits up behind me raising the recliner back up and grabs a beer of his own. I notice absent-mindedly the collection of his own empties to his left.

I wish that Joshua would be at my wedding, I don't have a ring-bearer, and I could just imagine how overjoyed Josh would be if he got to hold the rings. He would tell in his seemingly naive sense of wisdom if I'm doing the right thing. He would take the edge off it all. He is one among a few close transgenic friends that I would have liked to give me away, friends I haven't heard of since the siege ended.

I miss the good old days. I miss robbing museums and bad guy's safes. I miss dressing up in some getup to win a poker game with my best friend because we need the cash. Hell, even playing prison break was better than this sedentary lifestyle.

Mostly I miss the times with the man just behind me. Not the deception that came with it, but our understanding. I miss his annoying antics, how he argues with me when I need it, how he'd hold me when I'm sad, how he'd fight with me when I was mad, and I'm ashamed because I have a fiancé who isn't him. I have a fiancé that doesn't even notice that I don't wear his big bulky undesirable diamond ring half the time.

And I have to start wondering how I got myself into this mess... how the hell did it happen that I am getting married?

_Months Earlier: _

"_Hey Max" he asked her halfway through dinner. He couldn't even wait for dessert. _

"_Yeah Logan?" she asked cautiously... he never sounded _wistful_ like _that_ anymore._

"_I want to ask you something, can we go out to the living room?" She nodded numbly...wondering if he knew about her and Alec._

"_Now I know you're a modern girl Max... I know it's probably not your... _style_... so maybe I'm foolish... but I love you... I love you so much" he says reaching out to her cheek. The cure was still fresh and his touch still foreign, she flinched. _

"_Yes Logan?" she asked a whisper. _

_He hiked up a pant leg of his suit and crouched down to one knee. _

"_Wait Logan" she said shaking her head and pulling him up, forgetting about her transgenic strength that made her feel so self-conscious with him. "Wait... we can't..."_

_  
"You aren't even going to let me ask?" he says in this heartbroken way. _

"_No... Because you should know that I've been cheating on you first, so that you can know if you even want a girl like _that_." _

"_You what Max?" Logan cried horrified._

"_Yes Logan, you heard me! I said I was cheating on you!" she said with vindication. "We were on the rocks... we're always on the rocks! You pissed me off, you didn't care about me because works so much more important!"_

_He watched her... steely ice blue eyes, unabashedly, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. He only thought this happened in the movies, in fiction, with _bad people. _And for his Max to..._

"_I don't care" he muttered. _

"_What?" Max asked shocked... frozen... _what's wrong with this man?

_She had heard just fine but he still repeated himself louder this time "I don't care Max" Max shook her head annoyed. He was supposed to be mad, seething, he was supposed to throw her out of his house and end the idea of engagement... of marriage. "I love you Max, and it was a stupid mistake, but I'll forgive you... I _do _want a girl like that, I want you." _

_Max snorted. She didn't want _forgiveness_; she wanted him to hate her. She wanted him to release her from this burden. "You just don't get it, do you Logan? I cheated on you... why aren't you _pissed off_!"_

It never even mattered. He still asked me to marry him, still meant what he said. I almost even told him that I was with Alec, but he didn't want to know. And Logan still wanted me, even though I did him wrong, and I didn't see any other option... so when he kneeled down again... I had to say 'yes.'

Alec squirms around a bit behind me in discomfort. I scoot over beside him and lean against him, half against his chest, cramped up between him and the armrest. And now that he has a more comfortable position, I can tell I've created a different type of discomfort. I shouldn't touch him, because he's not mine to touch, and I won't be his, but it is cold out here I tell myself as I tug some of his jacket for myself.

He almost seems to have stopped breathing as I readjust myself against the hard cold metal arm of the chair, and pull up my knees up letting my heels drop on the cement. I lean the left side of my head against his chest and sip my beer nonchalantly thinking that quiet Alec is strange Alec.

His breathing resumes and I feel less guilty for, bothering him.

We both sit quietly in silence. I'm practically on top of him I'm so close. It's hard to think about the miserable things I have been all day when he's so near to me. So I didn't realize that I had stopped breathing until he let out in one big exhalation of air "you okay Maxie?" he says this so tautly and I know he was lying because he is uneasy. All that slackness in his body language was a _big fat lie_.

"Yeah" I sigh breathing normally again "I'm not making you uncomfortable?"

"Nah" he smiles, his face is so close to mine, his breath warm against my cheek. _Did he miss my double meaning in that question? _

"Good, cause I wasn't moving anyway" I retort with a bit of a snide grin into his t-shirt as I tilt my face away from his. _Liar._

I can tell he's smiling as he wiggles his arm over my shoulder so that the chair arm isn't poking into me. Whoever designed this chair... they deserve to have their asses kicked because now I'm getting goose bumps, despite the fact that he's warming me up. "Whatever you say Maxie."

"Don't call me that" I say exhaling noisily into his chest now. I give him a lazy swat that turns into more of a caress.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch" he says light-heartedly. All I can manage is an annoyed grunt, because shark DNA or not I'm exhausted.

We stay sprawled out on that chair for a good ten minutes and my eyelids start to droop and the rain starts to blur. And this is really nice. I _can _actually sleep in his arms. I can't do this with anybody else... and I'm not 'cuddling' for the record... because I just don't do that... I'm just being bushed and seeking warmness. And I'm so satiated I may just start to purr. And then his chest starts to buzz under my cheek and I frown as he wiggles his cell out of his pocket and gives a brusque "Alec."

And I can barely hear who it is over the rain and pulsating music in the background when he slurs a "Hi... um... Alec..."

I can hear him smile when he says "hey Loggie boy."

"I forget..."

"Uh... okay?" Alec snickers a little.

"Oh... I re-remember..." Logan chuckles.

"Alright then"

"...." I smile because I'm jealous that I can't get _that _drunk.

"Logan why are you calling me?"

"Oh" he laughs like he's embarrassed "White... yeah White..." Alec gives this minute growl at that single syllable and I can feel it vibrate through his chest before I sit up and yank the phone from his grasp.

"Logan... what about White?" I demand.

"Max... what-r-you doing with Alec?" He stammers and I can tell he's suspicious, and I'll have some explaining to do if he remembers any of this conversation.

"He's at my party Logan... What did White want Logan?" I try to get him back on track.

"I love you so much Max" That's definitely not _on track_.

"Yeah, I know." I say perturbed "White, Logan, White?"

"Yeah... he... um... he said to call him..." he says very distractedly.

"Oka-ay... well did he leave a number then?"

"Yeah... it's somewhere..." I hear him rustling now and I just hope the mook doesn't pass out before he spits the numbers out. I hear him laugh drunkenly and drop the phone "Max, my love..." he pauses and I hear a woman's voice "I'm on the phone with Max!" he slurs to her and shouts in my ear.

"Number Logan, right now" he tells me it and then slurs an "_Asha we're getting married... me-an-Max. _Hey, Max... did you know that we're getting married tomorrow?"

"No, really? I thought we were getting married today... go get sobered up and call me back." I snap and end the call immediately, I am annoyed that _she _is even with him... except I'd be a hypocrite to stop whatever is going on between Logan and Asha... but that doesn't matter. I need to call that bastard White, so I quickly dial the number Logan garbled over to me and wait for the ring. I have my back turned to Alec now and he is pacing on the other side of the lounging chair.

"494" Ames growls "I don't need you..." but I don't hear anymore because Alec has snatched his phone back and ended the call.

"What the hell Alec?" I shout trying to grab the phone back.

"He can trace this" Alec mutters waving his phone and shoving it back in his pocket, and it's when I first realize how pensive he is in this moment. I can see the gears ticking, but I have no clue what he could be thinking.

"He's going to try and break a deal with Josh as the bargaining chip" I state matter-of-factly.

"Yeah" Alec snorts and then sarcastically says "if the asshole even _has _Josh" and this really just pisses me off.

So I shove him, meaning to make him kiss the pavement, but he catches his balance on a support beam of the balcony and looks at me indignantly. "Don't you dare even say that!" I hiss, taking a threatening step in his direction and ball up my fists. "Josh is all the fucker has! He has no other leverage against us! Josh _is_ alive!" I yell at him. I'm vibing in anger and I really want to hit him right now.

But his face softens and he can see he's offended me and he's about to apologize but I stop him "Forget it... it's not important." I say with a wave of the hand, the anger draining from me, I close my eyes and breathe... it's not meant for him anyway. "What are we gonna do?" I ask pitifully trying to halt the tremble in my bottom lip.

"We're going to get Josh back" he gently says and I can't help that I feel a little bit better.


End file.
